Nightmare in Gravity Falls
by Naval Fitzgerald
Summary: Mabel and Dipper are being stalked by a dangerous man. They meet two new people, a bald kid and a teen, that seem to have connections to the man. Who is the man, what does he want with Mabel and Dipper, and what do the two new people know about him? Rated T for murder and tons of violence. If you're going to read, please leave a review on the chapter. Introduces 3 of my OCs
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:**I DO NO OWN GRAVITY FALLS.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Nothing is really normal about it with a bunch of weird mysterys that happens there.

There were two kids named Mabel and Dipper Pines, they're living with their great-uncle Stan or better known as Grunkle Stan at his tourist trap known as the Mystery were also other employees like the man-child Soos and a laid-back and rebellious teenaged girl named Wendy Corduroy. Dipper also has a crush on her. The town also has other Residents like 'Lil Gideon, Pacifica Northwest, Manly Dan, Toby Determined, and Wendy's friends.

One day when Dipper was hanging signs in the forest, he discovered a mysterious book with a hand on it with a 3 in the Hand. The book has a list of a bunch of mythical creatures such as ghost, floating doors, and gnomes.

Dipper and Mabel were outside, Mabel was playing with a paddle ball while Dipper was reading his book.

"Dipper why do you always have to read that dumb book?" Mabel said getting bored of the paddle ball.

"Mabel I read this book so maybe I or we could uncover the secrets of Gravity Falls." Dipper said annoyed by Mabel's put the book down and took a sip of his lemonade then Wendy came out of the Mystery Shack, Dipper's face became a bit lovestruck.

"Hey Dorks." Wendy said holding a 12-pack of diet Pitt.

"Hey Wendy." Mabel and Dipper said. Dipper's smile turned to a frown as he noticed Thompson's van coming towards the Mystery Shack. The van parked next to the shack.

"Oh hey the gang's here, see ya." Wendy said as she went inside the van, Dipper then noticed another guy with in them inside the van. Wendy closed the door then they drove off cheering that they're going to have fun.

"Did you see that?" Dipper said after noticing the extra guy in the van."Your love driving off with her friends yes." Mabel said while Dipper gave her a glare after she said "your love". "No Mabel, I saw someone else in that van, he looked like he was wearing light brown vest". "Maybe they made another friend."Dipper then made a sad look but shook it off."Yeah I guess you're right" Dipper said as he and Mabel went back inside the Mystery Shack. Little did they know, they were being watched the whole time by a mysterious man. He came out from behind a tree and laughed sinisterly.


	2. Chapter 2 The Mysterious Man

Mabel and Dipper were watching Duck-tective in the living room. Grunckle Stan came into the room kind've angry.

"What are you kids doing?!" Gruckle Stan yelled out. "We're not doing anything Grunckle Stan!" Mabel said wondering why he was angry at them.

"Exactly, I told you to clean out the basement 20 minutes ago!" Grunkle Stan yelled handing them both a and Dipper both let out groans. "Cheer up, it isn't as bad as cleaning the toilets at a school after 6 hours." Stan said as he exited the room to a group of tourist waiting outside.

Mabel and Dipper went into the basement and saw a bunch of old dusty items. "Wow look at all cool knick knacks Grunckle Stan has down here." Mabel said happily while Dipper just standed there with a grossed out face. They began sweeping the floor, dust flew everywhere, Dipper and Mabel coughed at the dust. "Man Grunckle Stan really let this place go" Said Dipper still coughing by the dust.

Dipper then ran up to the window and wiped the dust off it. He then noticed a figure standing by the trees. He was in the shade so Dipper couldn't see his face very well, he could see the man's clothes were all black and he was wearing a hat.

"Hey Mabel check this out!" Dipper yelled out to his sister. She ran up to the window were Dipper is standng, he was a bit frightened to see the man wasn't there anymore. "I don't see anything Dipper, are you trying to scare me?" Mabel questioned Dipper who looked frightened. "You okay?" she asked. "I'm fine I thought I saw someone or something." Dipper said as he and Mabel returned to cleaning the basement. After a couple hours of cleaning, they were finally finished. Wendy had returned to the shack while Grunckle Stan and Soos were hanging up Mystery Shack advertisement banners out around town.

While they were sleeping, Dipper was still baffled by the man he saw, wondering who he was, why he was there, was he watching them? Or how he just disappeared like than after he looked away for two seconds.

Dipper then thought it was all in his head probly because of all the strange and unoriginal activities that have happened to him ever scince he and his sister came to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Dipper fell asleep after that, thinking it'll all be over the next day. However, he soon realizes he's wrong.

The same guy that was spying on the Pine twins and who Dipper saw was walking down town in the night. He notices a piece of paper on a street light that said:

"PACIFICA NORTHWEST HOUSE PARTY WEDNSDAY 3:30 PM INVITES ONLY!"

The man chuckled a bit and put the paper in the pocket of a coat he was wearing and continued to walk down the street.

**Who is this mysterious man and what does he want with the Pine twins? Fine out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Justin and Samuel

Mabel was in the shop playing with raggady andy doll up until she heard a knock on the door.

She went to go and see who it was and was shocked to discover it was Pacifica Northwest and her 2 unnamed girlfriends.

Mabel sighed. "What are you doing here Pacifica?" She asked a bit annoyed by her appearance to the shack.

"We just wanted to invite you to my party at 3:30, here's a panflet proving yo got invited." Pacifica handed her a panflet. Mabel didn't believe Pacifica about inviting her to her party, namely for cheating her way to win the dance crown and making fun of here silliness.

"I don't believe you!" Mabel said glairing at her. Pacifica sighed and was forced to say something she'd thought she'd never say. "Look I'm sorry about all the bad thing I've done like cheating to get the dance crown and constantly making fun of you and your friends and especially for..." Pacifica acted like she was struggling to say it. The girl in the red dress facepalmed while the one in the light blue one was trying hard not to laugh at Pacifica.

"I'm especially sorry for making fun of your silliness." Pacifica said putting on the best fake smile she could. Mabel looked completely starstucked.

"You mean that Pacifica?" Mabel asked completely shocked. Pacifica looked embarrassed by what she just said. "Yes." she said. Mabel was just shocked by Pacifica's apology and took the panflet for her party.

"THANK YOU!, THANK YOU!, THANK YOU!" Mabel screamed jumping up and down. Pacifica's posse just bursted with laughter. "Hardy har har." Pacifica said angered by her friends. Just right before they were going to leave, a boy came into the shack, he was blad and was wearing a red shirt, he looked tall enough to be a teenager.

"Uh excuse us baldy." Pacifica said to the boy which angered him. "Um, which one of you is Wendy Corduroy?" The boy askes about the wereabouts of Wendy while he moves and lets Pacifica and her two unnamed girlfriends threw and out the door.

"Oh I'm sorry, she left with her friends an hour ago, but if you want you can talk to me." Mabel said hoping he would be her epc summer romance.

"Great, just my luck." He said not annoyed by Mabel but annoyed that Wendy's gone.

"Why do you want to see her, Are you her boyfriend?" Mabel said teasing the kid.

"WHAT NO!" The kid yelled. "My friend is with her and that gang of teenagers she hangs out with." Mabel gave him a confused look. "Sorry, I'm just stressed out because my friend, Samuel, was suppost to meet me down town an hour ago." He said while burying him face in his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry for you." Mabel said feeling bad for the kid. "Thanks kid. My name is Justin Munoz, me and Samuel were driving a golf cart here when it broke down on the highway. We were trying to get a ride back and we got picked up by a van full of teenagers. They apperently thought we were cool people despite I'm 12 and he's 13." said Justin talking about how he ended up at Gravity Falls.

Mabel was shocked after all he said. She was especially shocked after he said he was 12-years old because looked freaking tall. "Uhhhhhh okaaaaay." Mabel said.

Just then Thompson's van came towards the shack, everyone came out of the van and much to Justin's dismay, Samuel came out of the van. He was wearing a light brown leather vest and a white T-shirt.

Everybody came out of the van, when they saw Justin they smiled and yelled out "JUSTIN" similar to how Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Robbie yelled out Wendy's name in "The Inconveniencing."

"JUSTIN WHAT'S UP BRO!?" Samuel yelled out waving his right hand doing the rock on sign in the air.

"You know exactly what it is!" Justin said angrily.

"Hey whoa take it down a notch bald kid." Said Robbie in his usual Teenage personality

"Don't you talk back to me!" Robbie looked a tiny bit shocked and angered by his remark. Justin then faces Samuel. "Listen Samuel, I've been standing down town for 20 minutes straight waiting for you guys to give me a ride, I was forced to walk all the way to this shack!" Justin said irritated. "Soorrryy." Samuel said sarcasticly. "Me and our new buds were out for ice cream and I guess I forgot." Samuel said. "Whatever." Justin said, getting over it.

"Look we're sorry that we forgot about you standing around down town, but let's make the best of it." Wendy said trying to lighten the mood.

Mabel just looked at everyone with somewhat of a frightened look, she looked at the panflet Pacifica gave her and just remebered about the party. "Oh my gosh! What time is it!?" Mabel asked to the teens and Justin. Thompson took out his watch to answer Mabel's question.

"It's 3:12 PM." Said Thompson.

"I got invited to Pacifica's party I have to go!" Mabel said as she ran back to the shack.

"Oh yeah so that's what these panflets we got in the mail are for." Wendy said while her, her friends, Samuels, and even Justin are taking out a pink panflet. "You got invited to her party to?" Lee asked Justin. "Uh yes apperently."

**At Pacifca's house**

"Come on people we got A LOT of work to do were before the party starts." Pacifica said to a group of workers putting together her party.

**Outside of Pacifica's house**

The mysterious man in black was in front of Pacifica's house.

His eyes were revealed to be a dark pinkish color. He squinted his eyes while glairing at the house, just planning to do something horrible.

His hands were also revealed to be green monsterous claws that were bigger than a human hand. The man laughed sinisterly then took off.


	4. Chapter 4 Party at Pacifica's house

It was 3:30 and everybody including Mabel, Dipper, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Wendy, Lee, Nate, Tambry, Thompson, Robbie, Justin, and Samuel were at Pacifica Northwest's party and it seemed like a complete blast. Everybody was dancing and having a good time. One of Pacifica's posse girls were controlling the DJ while the other one was serving out food, which Mabel could imply it was for laughing at Pacifica earlier. Mabel, Dipper, Candy Chiu, and Grenda were wearing the same get up from the episode "Double Dipper", while Justin was wearing a black trench coat with black gloves with dragon scales, a T-shirt that said "ROCK ON", and boots with dragon scales to mach his gloves and Samuel was wearing leather pants and a bedazzeld leather jacket. His clothes and hairstyle greatly resembled Elvis Presley execpt his clothes were black. Justin and Samuel were standing next to Candy Chiu and Grenda.

"So you're Mabel's friends." Justin said kind've shyly towards the girls. "I think you gals are kind of cute." said Samuel out of nowhere which casued Justin to quickly move his head towards him and give him a "what the heck was that" face.

"Why thank you." said Candy in her Korean accent also revealing forks taped to her hands. "We like boy who think we're cute." said Grendy with her booming voice and her iguana appears on her shoulder. Justin and Samuel looked at each other with disgusted faces. "Ummm heeeeeeeeyyy ya know what, I think I hear Mabel calling us." Justin said as an excuse to leave and headed towards Mabel, Dipper, Wendy , and her friends, Candy and Grenda fallowed them to Mabel. "This party is like legendary!" Mabel yelled as she saw people dancing, having fun, and a guy that was doing amazing stunts like backflipping.

Justin looked around the party and then spotted a tall man wearing a big long black trench coat and a black fedora. The fedora was too far on the back of the guy's head so he coudn't see his head.

"C'mon kid don't you wanna dance or kind a date or something?" asked Nate as him and the rest of the gang were walking towards Justin and Samuel. Samuel noticed Justin was staring at something. "Hey are you alright buddy?" Samuel asked, snapping Justin out of staring at the mysterious man. "Sorry I thought I saw a guy standing over there." Dipper rememered the guy he saw in the shade back at the Mystery Shack. "What did this "guy" you saw look like?" Dipper questioned. "I didn't get to see his face but he was wearing a black coat and fedora, he seemed so very familier to me." Dipper was completely shocked after Justin said this. "Please this guy just be making all this junk up." Said Robbie not believing what Justin is saying. "He's telling the truth!" Dipper yelled causing everybody to look at him kind've frightenedly, especially Justin. "Hey what is going on here?!" Pacifica Northwest said as she and her 2 unnamed girlfriends were heading towards the gang. Pretty soon everybody started to head towards the gang wondering what happened.

While everybody was distracted, the mysterious man in black walked towards the wall, he then walked threw the wall as if he was a ghost.


	5. Chapter 5 Party crasher

Everyone at the party was staring at Dipper and Justin.

"Well, aren't you gonna explain yourselves?" asked an annoyed Pacifica.

Justin and Dipper were standing there trying to think of an excuse to not let anything bad happen. Justin stepped in and tried to lighten the mood.

"Look here's the dealeo, uh we were talking about a...man we saw and then something happened that-" before Justin could finished, all the doors and windows closed and locked up by themselves out of nowhere. "What was that?" questioned Robbie, everybody started chatting to each other, wondering what was going on.

Just then the room temperature started rise greatly. "Gee is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Pacifica asked to here sweating like crazy posse, Robbie was even force to take off his jacket. Justin remembered something like happened to him at school were it got sweltering and something bad out of nowhere just happened.

"We have to get out of here!" Yelled Justin to the gang. Right after that, a man bursted out of the ground.

He had green skin, wearing a big long black trench coat, a black fedora, black work pants and work shoes, and didn't seem to wear a shirt. He also had big horns on each side of his head, and his hands were shown to be giant sharp claws. Everybody was shocked and horrified by his unexpected arrival, including Pacifica and her 2 unnamed girlfriends.

"YOU!" Yelled out Justin to the green man. He turned to Justin "Miss ma?" said the green man. "Who is that guy?!" Yelled Samuel. Samuel doesn't know the man but he does remember him always around Justin fighting each other.

The man laughed sinisterly then Pacifica came over to him in a mixture or scared and anger. "Who ever you are you better leave before me and my friends get bad on you." Pacifica said while her and her friends are clenching their fists together like they were gonna beat him up, soon they started laughing cause they thought he looked like a complete freak with the horns, green skin, and the claws.

"Leave and laugh at this shorty!" Said the man, picking Pacifica by her throat and threw her over to the DJ area, leaving her unconscious and the DJ area a complete mess. Everybody screamed as the man went after them. They all tried to escape but the doors and windows wouldn't budge. People tried breaking the doors and windows down but they wouldn't break as if they were made of an unbreakable material.

Justin, Samuel, Mabel, Dipper, and the rest of the gang were completely scared, they didn't move and stayed up against the wall. The man cornered one of the party guest and sliced his stomach with his claws leaving him still alive but badly wounded.

Samuel became brave and got a fire extinguisher. "Samuel no!" Yelled Robbie. Samuel ran up and whacked the guy in the face with the extinguisher, the man however was unharmed, he got up back to his feet, he picked Samuel up by his neck and threw him up and threw the roof. Samuel thought he had time to run back to the van and help them. He ran back to the van, opened the door and got a Remington 870.

**Inside**

The man was tossing people all around the room and slicing threw their stomachs or chests with his claws, they were still alive but badly injured. Everybody else was trying to escape and get away from him but still no luck. Half of the lights in the room were exploding due to the very high temperature him the room and all the liquid was ether boiling or evaporating.

Samuel came back in threw the hole in the roof with the shotgun, the gang was shocked to see he was alright. Samuel loaded it the gun up with three shells and aimed at the man. He noticed Samuel and ran towards him wielding his claws in the air about to strike him. Before he could, Samuel fired the gun at him and the man fell down, seemingly dead.

Everybody stopped screaming and slowly came towards the man. Samuel saw that he shot him in the right side of his body, everybody was beginning to calm down. But before they did, the man got back up on his feet and laughed maniacally. Everybody was in pure shock and horror, Samuel shot him again, he fell to the ground only to get back up again, Samuel shot him a third time using the last shell and yet again still no effect.

"WHY ISN'T HE DYING!?" Yelled Dipper. The man laughed maniacally and said in a deep voice "I can kill you, but you can't kill me." right before walking threw the walls like he did before.

"Where'd he go!?" asked Wendy. Justin ran up to the wall where he had vanished and banged his hand on it. "He just walked right threw the wall!" Just then, the temperature began to lower and all the doors and windows unlocked. Dipper came over to Justin who looked upset.

"Justin, what is happening, who or what was that...thing?" Dipper questioned this to Justin because he yelled "you" to the man and he said "miss ma" as if they had some sort of connection with each other.

"I'll tell you guys when we get back to the shack, right now we help clean this place up and get these people home and to a doctor." Justin said referring to the injured people and Pacifica.

Dipper and the rest of the gang agreed with him. Pacifica came to, she was wounded but was able to move, her friends explained everything to her after noticing her house was a total wreak. The gang went back to Thompson's van and they drove back to the shack. They however had to take Grenda and Candy Chiu home first.

* * *

**Read the story and review it please. **


	6. Chapter 6 Naval Fitzgerald and Victims

**This chapter may go off topic a bit or not.**

* * *

The gang took Grenda and Candy Chiu home, they dropped Mabel, Dipper, Justin, Samuel, and Wendy off back at the Mystery Shack and went back to their homes or decided to take a stroll around town.

"Okay, we get the maniac destroying Pacifica's party, what we don't get is why we did it or why he seems to have a connection towards you." Dipper said, referring to the green man, Justin, and Samuel. They looked at each other. Justin sighed and told them the story of the man.

"We or I know all about this man." Justin said. Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel sat together to listen to what he has to say.

"His name is Naval Fitzgerald, he's a luma, they're creatures that grow horns on each side of their heads, they're also green-skinned." Justin said. Dipper then took out the book he found.

"Lumas?" he said. He flipped through his book looking for lumas, he found nothing.

"There's nothing in here about lumas." Dipper said to Justin. "I also heard they're suppose to be peaceful creatures." Justin said. "With that maniac running around, peaceful my ass!" Samuel said.

"Anyway, Naval wasn't always like this, when he was 8-years-old, he was riding in the car with his dad, he almost hit a pedestrian and got into a car crash." Everybody was shocked.

"Naval survived the crash but he was injured, although his dad didn't, his hands were in pretty bad condition and were forced to be replace with some sharp claws that were bigger than a normal human hand." Everybody gasped and Mabel looked very disgusted by it.

"He was often bullied by his freakish hands which would also often get him in trouble because he would snap at the students. When Naval was 16-years-old, his mother fell seriously ill, his family couldn't afford medication even since his dad died. He did the only thing we could do." Everybody looked at him in confusion.

"What did he do?" Mabel asked, awaiting an answer.

"He broke into city hall in the middle of the night, broke into a safe in which it was used to store tax payer money and robbed it. He knew it was wrong but his mother was all he had in his life, that and his old worn out house." Everybody was shocked. "What happened to him?" Wendy asked shocked about Naval.

"He got caught, they thought his crime was so bad the townspeople banished him from his hometown, never to return again. A couple of days later wandering out in the wild, he discovered his mother passed away, after that he finally...snapped." Everybody was completely shocked.

"What do you mean by he snapped?" Dipper asked. "What do you think?!" Justin asked angrily.

"This Naval guy's been like this ever since?" Wendy asked "Yep." Justin said sadly. "But wait, when Samuel shot him with the gun he still lived!" Dipper said, referring to the party when Samuel got a Remington 870 and shot him three times.

"We don't know about that ether, no matter what we do to him, he keeps coming back! A friend of mine name Tina shot a large hole through his chest, destroying his heart. He fell in the water at the docks we were at and he sank, we assumed he was dead but I guess not." Justin said

"Isn't there anyway to stop him!?" Dipper yelled "Dude it's like a horror movie, you do something to the man that causes all the problems like shoot him a couple times or destroy something that you think is the reason he's here, it seems like he's dead or gone forever, one year later they return. It's completely like a horror movie where you get stalked by a mad man and all your friends get killed!" Justin said

"Oh no." Wendy said, thinking that her friends are going to end up like how they were at the convenience store.

**At Robbie's house**

Robbie was in his room setting on his bed reading a magazine trying to forget everything that happened at the party. He was reading a popular girls magazine, just then Naval's fingers came through his bed in between his legs like his bed was made of liquid. Robbie saw a picture of a girl in a kinky bikini. "Dang that girl looks cute." he said as Naval scratched his leg. Robbie went down and rubbed his leg and continued to read the magazine. Robbie then looked up, Naval's entire hand came out and grabbed his neck.

Robbie tried to scream for help but Naval's hand grasping around his neck was enabling him to talk. As he was struggling to free himself from his grasps, he picked up a freshly sharpened pencil and stabbed his hand. Naval's hand quickly let go of Robbie's neck, who gasped loudly for air. Naval's hand then quickly went back into the bed then disappeared. Robbie was completely horrified, he smacked his hand on the area where his hand was. As Robbie went back to reading his magazine, at least five of Naval's hands, including the hand he stabbed, came out of his bed. Grabbing ahold of his arms, legs, and his head, Naval dragged Robbie into his bed.

**At** **Tambry's House**

Tambry was watching TV. She was trying to forget the party incident like everybody else. She stopped at a channel were Lil Gideon was on TV with Shandra Jimenez.

"Well my guest today Gideon Charles Gleeful, better known as Lil Gideon, child psychic of Gravity Falls, Oregon. So Gideon have you have any plans for the next Tent of Telepathy performance in any ways?" Shandra asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked Shandra, well in the last few weeks I've experienced some problems with the communication in my psychic-ness." Gideon said, referring to the amulet Mabel destroyed. "Anyway, I'm getting close to getting back on track and I'm sure that you'll all be dazzled by my new upcoming performances, after all nobody knows telepathy as much as I do." Gideon said

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Shandra. "Of course." Shandra then turned into Naval. "WHO IN THE HECK WOULD YOU THINK!" he said in a low raspy voice. Gideon screamed as Naval stood up and was about to strike him. Tambry's TV then showed static. She was shocked by what she had saw, she walked up to the TV, she tried changing the channel but all she saw was static. She unplugged the TV, horrified to see that it was still on. She kicked the TV, just then a big flash appeared.

Tambry woke up in a room like a patted cell, she looked around only to find a giant cell phone in front of her. On the screen of the phone, it said "I heart Tambry" in 8-bit letters. Tambry was shocked like she was in heaven, she walked up to the phone, she pressed the number 5 button and heard a beep. While Tambry was enjoying her moment, a hand made of wires came out of the button and grabbed her hand. Tambry screamed then a bunch of hands made of wires came out of all the dials. It tied her up she was unable to movie. As she struggled, an 8-bit Naval appeared on the screen and laughed evilly. "Hey Tambry, I heard you had a thing for texting and cell phones!" Naval said while Tambry screamed.

**Near Lake Gravity Falls**

Thompson had dropped Lee off at a pond near Lake Gravity Falls, he was was skipping rocks at the pond.

He sighed and said "This sucks." Lee thinks that his days of partying were over cause he thought all the places he and his friends go to something bad always happens like at the store and the party he went to a couple hours ago. As Lee was about to leave, Naval bursted out of the pond, Lee gasped in horror as he grabbed Lee. "How this for your wet dogs?" Naval said trying to pull Lee into the pond. Lee struggled to free himself from Naval's grip. They fell into the pond, (which is only 4 feet of water) Lee struggled trying not to drown. Lee however wasn't so lucky and Naval put his hand on his head and pulled him into the water, the splashing stopped. Naval's laugh can be heard.

**In Thompson's or should I say his mother's van**

Thompson was driving in his mother's van, he drove past Tambry's house, unaware that Naval has her. Thompson adjusted the rear view mirror, he looked back at the mirror only to be shocked to see Naval's reflection through the mirror. He looked behind him and saw nothing, he looked at his rear view mirror to see Naval's reflection was gone. Thompson was relieved to think he was seeing things. As he continued to drive, Naval's head and hands popped out of the steering wheel and grabbed ahold of Thompson's neck. Thompson screamed in horror as he lost control of the van. "Put your pedal to the metal Tommy!" Naval said. A police car saw Thompson's van go out of control and went after it. Thompson crashed in front of a stop sign, destroying the front of his mother's van. The cops were shocked, they stopped behind the van and took a look at the damages. They were baffled to see that Thompson wasn't in the van.

**In the woods**

Nate was walking home through the woods. He was listening to music on an iPod. " Here I am, rock you like a hurricane." he said singing the song we was listening to. Nate turned off the iPod and continued walking through the woods. He stopped dead in his tracks after he heard a twig breaking, he looked all around him. "Who's there?" he asked frightened. He thought he was hearing things and then decided to just ignore it. Nate continued to walk only more faster, he stopped again after he heard what thought was someone scratching wood. _"Somebody is definitely out here."_ Nate thought. He picked up a giant tree branch and waved it like a weapon. "Who's there!?" he shouted angrily, he heard nothing. As he was about to drop the branch, an unseen figure took it out of his hands and banged it on his head, knocking him out. Nate's unconscious body was being dragged by the figure.

**At the Mystery Shack**

Wendy was on the phone trying to call on of her friends. "Something is wrong." Wendy said in panic. "Robbie, Tambry, Lee, Thompson, and Nate aren't answering their phones, I'm starting to think something happened to them!" She said to Dipper trying to double-check lumas in his book. Mabel was flipping channels on the TV to see if anything was going on. She stopped at a channel that said:

**"Tent of Telepathy Television is currently experiencing some technical difficulties."**

"Hey Dipper com look at this!" Mabel said. Dipper ran to Mabel and saw what was on the TV. "That can't be good." Dipper said. "What can't be good?" Justin said worried, he ran over to the TV where Mabel and Dipper were. "Ya think Naval could've caused that?" Justin asked, they nodded their heads. Just then the power went out frightening everybody. "What happened, did Grunkle Stan "forget" to pay the electric bill again?" Mabel asked. Dipper then realized this is like a horror movie, where your friends don't or nobody answers the phone and the power goes out. Dipper then said "Uh-oh" before telling everybody to get in the mystery cart. Dipper started it and drove off. "Wait where are we going?!" Wendy asked. "Remember how Justin said this was like a horror movie?" Everyone except Justin said yes. "Well it's a great chance that Naval has them already!" Dipper said causing Wendy to freak out. "WHAT?!" she yelled. "And if Gideon's channel said that it was experiencing technical difficulties, that could mean he has him to."

"So where are we going?" Mabel asked "If that freak has them, then that means he's going after Pacifica we have to save her!" Mabel's eyes widen in shocked. She knew that Pacifica was stuck-up and unfriendly because of her insulting Mabel and cheating her way to win the party crown but after she invited Mabel to her party and apologized to her which she realized was probably sarcasm, she knew she couldn't let Pacifica die or suffer the torture of the weirdo Naval.

**At Pacifica Northwest's house**

Pacifica was in her room, forgetting the party and junk. She was listening and dancing to Jerk it Out by the Caesars. There was a mirror behind her, she was unaware that her reflection didn't appear in the mirror, shockingly, Naval appeared in the mirror. As she continued to dance, Naval stuck his hand out the mirror, causing the mirror to break and pieces flying everywhere (if you don't know what I'm talking about by this, go on YouTube and look up the ending for the remake of aNoES) and grabbed her shoulder, she gasped in horror. Naval laughed evilly. "I don't know who you are!" Pacifica said. "I know who you are." Naval said before sticking his other hand out of the mirror and grabbing her other shoulder. He pulled her into the mirror, as he did the mirror reconnected with all the broken pieces, making it look like it never broke.

**In the woods**

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Justin, and Samuel were driving through the forest trying to find their way to town. Dipper groaned and said "Why is the forest like a maze? I've been here a bunch of times!" Just then a giant hole appeared, Dipper slammed the brakes, it stopped a few inches away from the hole. "Lord that was too close." Justin said, everyone else agreed with him."Where did this hole come from?" Dipper asked. The cart started to move forward. "Uh why is the cart moving?" Samuel asked in a panic. Everybody was panicking as the cart moved forward into the hole. Soon the cart including Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Justin, and Samuel all fell into a hole. It was revealed that Naval was pushing the cart. He laughed maniacally then disappeared.

* * *

**So yes a pretty long chapter, I apologize if this seems like it's off topic but it all depends on whether or not the words will fit in the chapter name. If it isn't off topic, don't tell me in the review section but it would be nice to know though. Anyway what has happened to Wendy's friends, Lil Gideon, and Pacifica? Are they dead? Has Naval killed them? What fate will Justin, Mabel, Dipper, Samuel and Wendy encounter on their journey? Find out in the next chapter. Please read and can I please get more reviews than this?!**


	7. Chapter 7 Blast from the past

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Justin, and Samuel were falling down the hole screaming. They fell in some colorful liquid lucky to still be alive. When they got to the surface of the liquid, they were shocked of where they were. They were in some weird colorful place tha had a waterfall and something sticking out of the ground that looked like a dog's paw. "Where are we?" Dipper asked. Mabel was completely shocked because she recognized this place as the place she was in during her smile dip hallucinations. "I know this place!" Mabel shouted out. "You do?" Everybody else said. Just then, Robbie, Lil Gideon, Tambry, Lee, Thompson, Nate, and Pacifica all fell out of a hole that appeared out of nowhere and landed near the water.

"Where are we?" Robbie asked shocked by where they were "What happened?" Gideon asked after Naval did something to him which caused him to end up where he is now. "How did we get here?" Pacifica asked. They all noticed Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, Justin, and Samuel over by a hill near them.

"You guys are here?" Lee asked. "Uh obviously. Mabel says she knows where we are!" Samuel said. "She does?" Everybody but Justin, Samuel, Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel said. "Well what are you waiting for? Tell us." Pacifica demanded. "Well uh remember when I ate those packets of smile dip back at the convenient store and I started hallucinating?" Everybody but Pacifica, Gideon, Justin, and Samuel nodded as they (Pacifica, Gideon, Justin, and Samuel) didn't know what happened during that time. "Well this is the place I was at during my hallucinations, I remember it clearly!" Just then a giant floating door that looked like it was made out of the white candy stick you dip into the sugar (you know what I mean).

They all walked up to the door. After they did, Naval came out of the water, he was blue and white, he had muscular human arms and he had the mouth of a dolphin. He was supposed to be resembling Aoshima, a figure from Mabel's smile dip hallucinations. Everybody gasped as they witness him coming out of the water. "Where ya going Mabel *chuckles* the party's just startin'." Naval said standing up in the liquid.

"It's been a while Naval." Justin said angrily. Naval chuckled and hand raised his hand. a dolphin face appeared on his hand and he barfed out the powdery sugar you dip the white candy part in everywhere.

"EVIL!" Mabel yelled trying to avoid the sugar. His other hand fired the hard white candy part that you dip the sugar in at Mabel. "You leave my sister alone!" Dipper yelled. Dipper ran up to Naval trying to kick him only to be kicked in the stomach by Naval. "Dipper!" Wendy yelled. Naval continued to Fire smile dip at Mabel, Samuel pulled a double barrel shotgun seemingly out of nowhere and loaded it. "Where'd you get that?" Wendy asked. "Shut up, just shut up for a second!" Samuel said. Samuel ran up in front of Naval who was too distracted by Mabel to see he was there and placed the gun by his chest. He pulled the trigger which sended him flying backwards, a giant bullet hole can be seen on his chest.

"Aye thank goodness." Mabel said falling backwards. Dipper regained consciousness. He coughed, he was shocked to see a little blood on his hands. "Dude that was some kick." Dipper said weakly. "C'mon, we have to get out of here!" Justin said taking the shotgun from Samuel and busting the candy door down. "Lets go!" Justin and everybody else ran through the door. Naval's hand began to move.

The gang walked through some weird alley that had broken glass everywhere and trash. "Ew what is this horrible place!?" Pacifica said. "Gee I don't know, we probably ended up in some desolate where there's no people to help us." Lee said sarcastically. Justin punched him in the arm. "This is NOT the time for sarcasm! Ether we work together or we die!" Everybody looked at him with their eyes widened with shock. "We have a crisis of our hands, if we or namely I don't stop it just listen to the future kids of America!" Justin yelled at everyone making a good point. "Ya know I can hear the children now it sounds like people screaming." Samuel said. Dipper stepped in and defended Justin. "Ya know he's right, I've solved mysteries before but this could be my greatest-" Before Dipper could finish Justin told them to be quite. "Wait shh, shh, be quite, be quite, be quite!" He said. They heard people screaming in some kind've agony. "That actually does sound like screaming." He said. Everybody ran up out of the dark alley and saw a destroyed town with trash and broken objects everywhere, there were a couple of buildings on fire and cars trashed or crashed into each other or into buildings.

"Where the heck are we?" Dipper asked frightened by the complete damages. "Wait a minute! Why does this place seem familiar?" Justin said. Samuel looked around to notice it looked familiar as well. "I think we know this place." Samuel said. They then saw someone walking around in the shadows. "Look there's somebody over we should ask him for help." Wendy said. The man noticed them and started to run towards them while making a horrible monstrous screech. He came out of the shadows, he looked like Justin except he was a pale grey, he had a razor-sharp fish like spine of his back, along with spikes on his chin, he also had three fingers with razor-shard nails (for those who are confused, it's from a made up comic I wrote called the "Demon Within"). The monster ran very fast towards them making a horrible screech. "I remember this now we have to get out of here!" Justin yelled. The monster then jumped high in the sky and landed on Robbie.

"HELP! GET IT OFF ME!" He screamed for help. Justin grabbed a rusted metal pole off the ground and hit the monster with it. Robbie had scratches all over his shoulders, few on his face, and a bite wound on his neck. "Dude are you alright?" Nate asked putting his hand on Robbie's shoulder. "Does it look like I'm alright?!" Robbie said angrily flinging Nate's hand off his shoulder. Justin beaten the monster until it was unconscious. "I now I remember this place, this is Nevada Hills our (Justin and Samuel's) hometown. He kind of gets destroyed often with all these weird creatures appearing." Justin said. "So basically Gravity Falls isn't the only town that has weird creatures roaming it." Dipper said pulling out his book. "Uh in a way."

The guys ran towards a neighborhood. They went inside a tall yellow apartment through the back to avoid getting caught by any of those monsters and found it completely trashed. They went up an elevator and went to the top floor. They ran to the third door, Justin took out a key and unlocked the door. Everybody ran in and Justin quickly locked it back up. Samuel pushed a couch over to him and blocked the door with it. Everybody else were scared straight by what was happening. Everybody else except Justin and Samuel looked out the window and saw a bunch of those monstrous thing attacking a bunch of people in a parking lot, throwing and knocking over trash cans, destroying cars, and destroying city property.

"What's happening?" Gideon asked to Justin sitting in the corner. "Well, a long time ago I ate a fruit that had a parasite inside which caused me to turn into those monsters out there, Naval must've sent us here cause he knew this is one of my nightmarish memorys." Justin explained. "Why would you even eat a fruit with a parasite in it." Gideon said angrily.

"Look little man I had no idea it had that thing in there! How'd you get here, matter of fact who are you!?"

"He's Gideon, a child psychic. He fell in love with me but I didn't feel the same way. I had Dipper tell him for me and ended up trying to kill him. How did you get here?" Mabel explained and asked to Gideon.

"I don't know, I was on my television show with Shandra Jimenez, next she turned into a hideous green man then darkness." After he said that, Mabel, Dipper, and Justin remembered how on the television it said that his show was experiencing some difficulties. Tambry also remembered watching television and what Gideon had said happened.

"Yeah I remember, I was walking down the street then all of a sudden-" before Samuel could finish, a large hole appeared out of nowhere and everybody except Justin fell in.

"GUYS! Are you guys alright down there?!" Justin said. He looked down the hole and saw it was dark.

"GET US OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Samuel said completely panicking. Everybody except Justin made WTF faces because of Samuel making a scene. "Guys calm down, I'll try to get a flash light." Justin said. "Nah we got it." Robbie said finding a light switch. When he turned it on, everybody except Samuel, Pacifica, Gideon, and Justin were completely scared as the place they're in was the haunted convenient store. "HOLY NUTS! THE DUSK2DAWN, GHOST FORGIVE US!" Robbie screamed. Justin fell in the hole after hearing Robbie screaming. "What happened?!" Justin said panicking. "We're back at the Dusk2Dawn!" Wendy said. "What's that?" Justin asked not knowing anything about their trip to the store. "It's an old abandoned convenient store we broke into one time and discovered it was haunted by ghost who have a deep hatred towards teenagers!" Wendy said still remembering the incident that happened their.

Samuel then started to float and glow which scared everybody, namely Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, Robbie, Thompson, Tambry, Lee, and Nate. "Wait no, I didn't even do anything!" Samuel said thinking he's gonna get killed cause he's a teen. Then Naval appeared wearing Pa's clothes. "Hot dogs are now half off." He said taking out a machete. Everybody gasped at his arrival. "What the heck, I thought he shot you!" Gideon said referring to Samuel shooting him back at the smile dip world. "Guess again you smelly little punks!" This angered the teens. "Why you!" Nate ran up to Naval only grabbed by his arm and tossed to the corner of the store. Mabel saw soda can on the floor. She picked it up and threw it at Naval. The can hit Naval in the face, Naval dropped the machete. While Naval was distracted, Justin ran up to him, picked up the machete, and impaled him with it. Sadly Naval was unharmed by the machete in his chest and with a single push, Naval sent Justin flying back into the wall. "We have to get out of here!" Dipper said throwing some sludge off the floor and onto Naval's face. Naval was spinning as he couldn't see. Nate ran slowly back to the gang while Justin got back up off the ground. They ran out the front door and ended up in some kind've preschool or a baby's room.

"Now where are we?!" Samuel asked getting angry. Dipper and Mabel looked around the room and noticed it looked very familiar to them. "This looks very familiar to us." Dipper said frightened. Naval then appeared where in lamb costume.

"What the?" Pacifica said. Dipper and Wendy were shocked by the lamb costume, as they thought he was going to show everybody the Lamby Lamby Dance. Naval walked over to the gang and sang the Lamby Lamby Dance in Dipper's voice.

"_Well who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby? I do I do."_

_"So go up and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy. Hi there Hi there."_

_"So march, march, march around the daisies. Don't, don't, don't you forget about the baby!" _

Dipper glowed bright red. "That kind of sounded like captain buzz kill over here!" Robbie said pointing at Dipper, all of Wendy's friends glared at Dipper. "Uh uh I c-can explain!" Dipper stuttered trying not to ruin his reputation. "HE SO CANNOT EXPLAIN!" Naval said picking up Dipper and throwing him across the room. "Dipper!" Mabel screamed. She ran over to see if Dipper was okay but Naval turned around and grabbed her by her hair.

Samuel took out the shotgun and shot him in his back. Naval fell to the ground and freed Mabel. Naval, however, got back up to his feet and turned towards Samuel, Justin, Robbie, Thompson, Lee, Nate, Wendy, Tambry, Pacifica, and Gideon. Samuel shot him again and he fell on the floor only to get up again. Samuel shot him again and the same thing happened again. Samuel had to put the gun away because he used up the shells, Justin picked up a little play table and whacked Naval with it. The table broke when he whacked it on Naval who was still standing unharmed by the table, while they were distracted Samuel took out a box of shotgun shells and loaded the gun with it. Justin backed up as Naval got closer to them. Samuel pointed the gun at him attempting to try to kill him again. Samuel shot him three more times but he was still standing. "WHY ISN'T HE DYING!?" Pacifica yelled scared strait. As Naval approached them, Mabel stuck a sharpened pencil in his head. Naval spun around aimlessly before falling down.

"Is he finally, you know?" Dipper said getting off the ground. "Hold on." Justin put his foot on Naval and wiggled it around. Naval didn't move. "I think he is. Come on its see where the next door takes us." After that everybody went through the same door they came in through.

* * *

**A long chapter. Sorry it took so long to unpate the story, I've kind've been lazy a bit. Also, I now have a Deviantart account now. My Deviantart profile name is jayCoolip. There you can see what some of my OCs look like and see what the monster that was mentioned in this chapter looked like when I said it looked like Justin as a monster.**


	8. Chapter 8 From Bad to Worst

Everybody went through the door only to be a place surrounded by giant guitars.

"Dude where the heck is this?" Samuel asked looking around. "What ever this place is, I love it." Robbie said pulling the string on one of the giant guitars. "I feel a weird disturbance here." Justin said picking up a guitar. "Are you sure it isn't puberty" Robbie said laughing. "Robbie get real! Oh and your explosion on the water tower looks like a muffin!" Justin said angrily to Robbie for teasing him. "SHUT UP! That is so an explosion!" Robbie said angrily at Justin. "Whatever."

Robbie continued to pulled the string on the giant guitar until the string broke from the bottom and grabbed ahold of Robbie's wrist. "What the?!" Robbie yelled. The string was pulling him up. "Hey help me!" he screamed repeatedly. Wendy and Dipper were trying to pull him down but the string was too strong. "I can't hold for much longer!" Wendy said struggling. "Wait I have an idea!" Dipper pulled out scissors seemingly out of nowhere and climbed up to Robbie's head. Dipper then proceeded to cut the string, causing Robbie to fall on top of Wendy.

"Gee thanks little dude." Robbie said to Dipper. "No problem." he said back to Robbie. Naval then bursted out of the ground. He wa wearing a gothic rock and roll outfit. Everybody were completely horrified to see he still wasn't dead. The pencil Mabel stabbed in his head was still there. Naval grabbed the pencil and pulled it out.

"Impossible, little girl over there stabbed you with a pencil in the head, that would instantly kill anybody!" Robbie said. "WRONG AGAIN!" Naval yelled then threw a guitar he was holding at Robbie. It whack him on the head. "It's gonna take more than that to put this guy down." Robbie said woozy. Naval grabbed the guitar back off the ground and whacked it across Robbie's head, breaking it (the guitar). "Yeah that outta do it." he said then before passing out.

"That's not good." Dipper said. Naval walked over to the guys. Justin and Samuel were able to sneak behind him and grab the broken guitar. They impaled Naval from the back with the broken guitar, they used great force to push the guitar all the way through his body until ir reached the tuner. Naval turned to Justin and Samuel. Naval pulled out the guitar from his body and threw it.

"Good lord, he's stronger than he was back home." Justin said. Naval smiled deviously "Yes, you guys may have thought you got rid of me back at Nevada Hills, but you'll never kill me and you'll never stop me." Naval laughed sinisterly before grabbing Robbie by is jacket. Robbie woke back up and began to panic after noticing Naval grabbing his jacket.

"NO wait a minute what is he doing!?" Robbie panicked. "Hey there teen. When it comes to rock n roll, you'll be rocking and rolling off a clef!" Naval said before stabbing Robbie with his clawed hands. Robbie screamed in pain as Naval dug deeper into his skin. Everybody watched in horror as Naval killed Robbie.

"ROBBIE!" Wendy screamed as Naval dropped Robbie on the ground. Justin picked up the broken guitar Naval threw and impaled him with it again, only this time he and Samuel were able to toss him backwards. Justin ran up to Robbie and checked his pulse. "He's dead Naval killed him!" Justin yelled. "Oh what are we gonna do!? Our poor Robbie!" Wendy started crying. "It's okay Wendy, he's in a better place now." Dipper trying to comfort Wendy.

Naval got back on his feet and walked straight towards the gang. Samuel saw this and took out his double barrel shotgun and shot him again. "GO! GO! GO!" Samuel said. He continued to shot Naval in attempt to slow him down. The guys tried to find a door but all they saw were giant guitars. "WHERE IS A DOOR!" Justin yelled. He fell backyards and when he did, a large hole appeared as if he fell through paper.

"Okay that happened." Gideon said. They ran through the paper and saw that they were in some old abandoned warehouse. "Why does this place look familiar to me?" Gideon asked. "This place looks familiar to me too." Dipper said. Naval then came in through the roof wearing a bigger, taller version of Gideon's outfit. "Little old me!" He said. Everybody except Gideon panicked and tried to get out through the hold but it was gone.

"That's my catchphrase!" Gideon said angrily. He ran up to Naval only to be trapped in a bluish-green aura. Naval held up an orb resembling Gideon's amulet. "Whose's in control now pig nose?" Naval said. "YOU KILLED ROBBIE!" Lee screamed. He picked up a baseball bat from a box and ran towards Naval. Before he could strike him, Naval slashed his claws across his stomach, he was still alive but badly wounded.

"LEE!" Nate yelled. "Don't worry I'm fine." Lee said weakly. "Not anymore!" Naval said, the aura surrounded Lee and Naval threw him across the room. Lee landed on a pile of boxes which made Lee too injured to move. The guys and gals tried to help Lee but Naval surrounded them with the aura and were unable to move, Justin was able to jump next to a pile of Gideon toys and avoid getting trapped in the aura. Naval walked over to Lee, he picked up Lee by his throat and pushed him against the wall. "LEE! LEE!" Nate screamed. Naval then proceeded to stab him in the stomach with his claws and run his claws down his torso, killing him.

"LEE!" Nate screamed. Naval set his body down and laughed Manically. Naval raised his claws, attempting to kill everybody. Justin picked up a pair of scissors and jabbed it in Naval's head. Naval dropped the orb, Justin grabbed it and threw it at the wall, destroying it. The aura disappeared and everybody was freed. Naval growed at Justin, he took the scissors out of his head and threw them at Justin. Justin, however, ducked and the scissors missed him, Justin sighed in relief. Naval took out his machete and threw it towards Justin. "DIE!" he yelled . Justin dodged the machete and it got jammed in the wall. Naval took the machete out of the wall an walked towards the gang. "We have to get out of here!" Dipper said. The gang ran towards and out the door.

They ended up back at the Mystery Shack, only it looked like a party was going on, except no one was there. "What's going on here?" Pacifica asked angrily. "This looks like the party Grunckle Stan had a while back." Mabel said. "It sure is!" a voice said. Everybody looked around then Naval appeared in the DJ area. He was in a white shirt and light brown jeans like how Grunckle Stan dressed during the party, the party queen crown was also on his head.

"What are doing in that?!" Pacifica asked angrily referring to the party crown. "Oh I'm sorry great-great-granddaughter of a fraud, it seems like I'm the party queen now!" Naval said then laughed. This angered Pacifica. "WHY YOU!" Pacifica tried to run towards him but Mabel and Dipper pulled her back. "PACIFICA! It's not worth it! Not worth it!" Mabel said. Naval got out of the DJ area and walked towards the gang. Samuel took out his shotgun incase he tries to attack.

"I know all your fears. I know everybody's fears. Ever since my banishment when I was young I never believed any kind of happiness again. But now, with all the fear in the world I can believe I turn everybody into a messed up mad man like I am now." Naval said, referring to his insanity. "Look Naval, you don't have to keep doing this! Let us help you, we can cure you!" Justin trying to reason with Naval. "You better shut your mouth you bald baby or I'll feed you to a zombie!" Naval said angrily, Justin backed away a step. Naval walked over to the middle of the room, he took out a grappling hook and aimed it at the disco ball. He fired the hook at the ball and it shattered into a million pieces, bats came flying everywhere. Everybody screamed, headed out the door and Thompson tripped. As he was getting up, Naval came behind him and pulled him back inside and the door slammed shut.

"THOMPSON!" Wendy yelled. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "NOOO!" She screamed. "Come on!" Justin said grabbing Wendy by her hands and shoulders. The guys were running in a forest as fast as they could to get away from Naval. They stopped after a few minutes of running to catch their breaths. Justin looked in every direction to see if Naval was around. "I think we lost him." Justin said as quietly as he could if he was wrong.

The guys were walking through the forest trying to find their way out. "This seems normal." Dipper said quietly. They were walking for five minutes now until they reach a brick wall. "Now what?!" Samuel asked angrily. "Hang on a second." Justin said, he placed his hands on the wall and tapped on it. "This doesn't feel like it's made of bricks at all." Justin said, then giant eyes appeared on the wall. This completely scared everybody and two trees in between the wall turned into Naval's claw like hands.

The hands grabbed Nate, the wall grew a mouth, laughed in Naval's voice and swallowed Nate. Wendy and Tambry fainted at the sight of that while everybody just stared in horror. Nate was still alive as the guys could hear him screaming inside the wall. The face disappeared from the wall and Naval popped out of the back of the wall. He held up a stick of dynamite and lite it. "You can leave, but you can't escape." Naval said placing the dynamite against the break wall then leaving. The dynamite exploded, destroying the wall and killing Nate. Everybody gasped at the sight of this and Wendy and Tambry woke up hearing the explosion.

"NATE!" Tambry and Wendy screamed together. "NO! Dude we have to get out of here or else Naval's just gonna kill us all!" Samuel panicked. "I know dude! I've been in a situation with Naval before!" Justin said calming Samuel down. Samuel took out his shotgun and loaded it until the gun was full.

The guys walked fast towards where ever they can go. They stopped at another brick wall but this time the wall has a metal door on it. "Stand back." Justin said. He moved slowly towards the door and Samuel pointed the gun at the door. He opened the door and quickly stepped back. Nothing happened so they stepped inside the door. They were in some kind of high tech place. "This place looks awesome!" Tambry said. "Wow, this place seems like it took years to make." Dipper said. Tambry placed her hands on a wall that looked like a computer chip and was glad to see that nothing happened. She was about to walk away but a hand that resembled Naval's hand made of wires bursted through the floor and grabbed Tambry's foot.

She screamed as a robotic Naval came out of the ground. Everybody saw this and Samuel pointed his shotgun at the robot Naval. He blew of the robot Naval's head and it fell on the floor. Tambry sighed in relief as she got up and went back to the gang. "Come on let's get out of here, there might be more of them." Justin said. As they turned around to walk away, the robot Naval grabbed Tambry by here foot. Everybody gasped in horror. The robot had it's had back on it as if Samuel never blew it off. Samuel continued to shot the robot multiple times but the bullet holes keep regenerating.

A metal hand with knifes attached to it raised in the air and stabbed Tambry, killing her. "TAMBRY NO!" Wendy screamed. Tambry was coughing and gasping for air trying to hold on. The robot stood up and walked towards what's left of the gang. The gang then ran for their lives as fast as they could. They stopped and panicked at a dead-end.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Mabel said completely panicked. "Don't worry I'm sure we're gonna get out of this!" Justin said, Mabel thought he was probably lying because he sounded panicked as well. "Oh sure, we are so gonna get out of this!" Pacifica said sarcastically. Then a normal Naval bursted out of the ground and grabbed Pacifica. "Now popularity dies with you!" Naval said then pulled her into the hole. "Pacifica!" Mabel yelled then flames ignited the hole.

"COME ON WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Justin said grabbing Samuel's hand and yanking him the left with everybody else behind them. They headed back to the door, when just opened it they were up high in the sky. "WHAT THE! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" Samuel shouted at the top of his lungs. The robotic Naval found the gang and from behind, he pushed Gideon out the door falling to his demise. "Well he's done for." Justin said. Then the normal Naval grabbed him by his shirt growling. He tossed Justin across the room and a hole appeared when he hit the wall similar to the guitar place they were at earlier. The guys were able to avoid Naval and ran as fast as they could towards the hole. Naval saw the guys and gals go into the hole after Justin and chuckled sinisterly

* * *

**The only ones left: Justin, Samuel, Wendy, Mabel, and Dipper. Read and review the fanfiction for me please sweetie?**


	9. Chapter 9 Grenda and Candy

Grenda and Candy were walking down the street.

"Where's Mabel? I went over to the Mystery Shack and his great-uncle told me he hasn't seen her, nor had he seen Dipper or another one of his employees named Wendy." Grenda asked Candy. "I don't know ether." Candy replied. They continued to walk until they reached Pacifica's friends (Tamara and Erika).

"Hey losers, you've seen Pacifica?" Tamara asked. "No and why would we?" Grenda replied angrily. "We haven't seen her in a while and we wanted to know if she'd seen you losers yet." Erika. "No we haven't seen her since the party but right now we're trying to find Mabel." Candy said before she and Grenda walked away.

"Seese, just asking." Tamara said annoyed. Tamara noticed a store nearby. "I'll be right back." She said. "Whoa where are you going?" Erika asked. "I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back in like 5 minutes." Tamara said, walking towards the store. Erika sighed and waited for her.

Naval popped out of nowhere a few feet away from behind Erika. He walked slowly towards the girl, picking up an old rusty pocket knife out of the trash. Erika was waiting for Tamara to come back, before Naval wrapped his hand around her face and stuck the knife in the back of her head, killing her.

Tamara came back, she was confused yet also annoyed to see that Erika was gone. "Oh for Pete's sake. Erika where are you?!" She called out for her. She looked around for a bit until she felt something on her cheek. "What the?" She wiped it off her and saw that it was a red, goopy liquid. She looked up and saw Erika hanging in a tree with the rusty old pocket knife in her head.

Tamara back away from the tree in horror. She bumped into something, she turned around and saw Naval. Tamara quickly remembered him as the man who trashed Pacifica's party (chapter 5). He was holding a machete, he raised it into the air and kills Tamara.

Wendy, Mabel, Dipper, Justin, and Samuel fell through the hole and landed somewhere in the forest. "Where are we now?!" Mabel began to panick. Dipper and Wendy examined the place. "It's the forest, this seems pretty normal." Dipper said. "You sure?" Samuel asked. The guys walked out of the forest and headed towards town, they were relieved to see that they were finally out of the nightmare world.

"I think we're finally home." Dipper said happily. The guys were walking through town until they came across Grenda and Candy. "MABEL!" They both said happily. "CANDY, GRENDA!" Mabel said, hugging the girls. "Where've you been, we've been looking for you all day." Grenda asked. Mabel tried to think of an excuse because she didn't want them to know what happened.

"We were um, out playing in the forest." Mabel lied. Everybody nodded nervously. "Um okay then." Candy said. "Hey have any of you guys seen Pacifica? Her friends asked us if we've seen her." Grenda said. Everybody exchanged nervous looks since Naval killed Pacifica. "No, we haven't seen her." Dipper said nervously. Candy and Grenda exchanged looks.

"You guys alright? You're acting kind've strange." Candy asked. "No, to be honest with you we're pretty freaking far from alright." Samuel said, only to be glared at by everybody except Grenda and Candy. "What?" Candy asked. Before another excuse was going to be made, Naval bursted out of the ground behind the two girls.

Naval let out a scream before pushing the girls out-of-the-way and attacking Wendy. "WENDY!" Everybody except Grenda and Candy yelled. Justin managed to pull Naval off of her and knock him on the ground. "You alright?" He asked, helping Wendy off the ground. "Yeah thanks." She said weakly. The kids turned around and saw that Naval was gone. "Where'd he go?" Samuel asked before Mabel noticed Grenda and Candy were gone too.

"Where are Grenda and Candy?!" She panicked. Everybody looked around but they didn't see them anywhere. "We have to find them before Naval kills them!" Justin yelled then they all ran off to find them. "Where do you think they went?" Wendy asked. "I don't know." Justin said. Dipper thought about how Naval took them to places that revolved around the bad things that happened to everybody and got an idea about where Naval, Grenda, and Candy might've gone. "I think I do." Dipper said.

**Mystery Shack**

Naval can be seen with Grenda and Candy walking towards the Mystery Shack. "Perfect." Naval said. "You're g-gonna let us go now right?" Candy said crying along with Grenda. "Not just yet." Naval said before walking up to the door. Naval tore the door, Grunkle Stan was at the cash register but jumped after Naval came into the room.

"Um, can I help you?" Stan asked nervously. "Yes, as a matter of fact you can." Naval said evilly. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wand. Stan made a confused look before Naval raised the wand in the air. The wand began glowing as Naval started chanting something. A giant flash appeared from the wand, lighting the entire shack.

* * *

**Almost finished with the fanfic, Read and Review. In case you're wondering, yes everybody that was killed will return in the last chapter. I figured since Naval has a wand, they could bring them back to life. I'm also sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while, haven't really been thinking of anything and I was being pretty lazy.**


End file.
